


Change the Script

by losingwords



Category: Glee
Genre: ? - Freeform, Crack, M/M, it is sort of klaine as real people who can control what happens in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingwords/pseuds/losingwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blaine and Kurt are not simply TV characters, but actual human beings and try to stop Ryan Murphy from breaking them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change the Script

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I really did own Glee, this would totally be canon.
> 
> Basically, a sort of reaction after The Break Up. In other words, a fic that makes no sense at all.  
> I haven't betaed this fic, so tell me if you find any terrible mistakes.
> 
> Also, this is 100% dedicated to Carol.

"Blaine, what are you do-"

"Kurt, shh, Kurt. Trust me in this one, okay?"

They are walking down a corridor, trying not to make a sound. Kurt nods while Blaine leans onto the wall, checking the room on the other side.

"Of course I trust you, I just want to know what's going on…", Blaine retracts and pushes both his and Kurt's body against the wall. "And why we have to be so surreptitious", he finishes, his voice merely a whisper.

They lock eyes for a moment and Kurt has all the answers he needs. Just from a simple look, he knows they are not supposed to be in this place and that Blaine will tell him everything after they leave. He sees the flashes of concern and has a guess this might have something to do with the two of them.

After checking behind the wall again, Blaine holds Kurt's hand a little tighter and they enter the room. It looks like some sort of office – with three computers and papers spread all over. The trash can filled with even more. The place is a mess and the blue eyed boy wonders why he was brought here. Before he can have any sort of reaction, though, Blaine is pushing him under one of the bigger tables and hiding there as well.

"Listen, Kurt", he is fumbling with his hands the way he does when he doesn't know how to start. Kurt laces his fingers with him. "This guy – his name is Ryan – he wants to break us up"

"What?"  
"He – he made us alive, but know he wants us to go different paths."

"But I want us in the same path." He knows he sounds like a pouty kid, but he can't seem to care. This  _Ryan_ guy was trying to separate them? That just wouldn't do.

"So do I", Blaine says, leaning over, touching their lips briefly. "That's why we're here!"

Kurt only watches as Blaine gets out of their hiding spot and starts to use the computer that is on the desk. He remains on the same place, not knowing what to do. He is not even used to being  _alive_ yet. How is he supposed to absorb the fact that his creator wants to tear him apart of the person he loves the most?

When Kurt finally moves, he goes to Blaine's left side and looks attentively at the screen in front of him. There is an archive open that says '04x04'. He starts to read it, his eyes goggling at every new word that shows up. Until, suddenly, one specific one can't be contained in his mouth.

"He wrote there that you cheated on me?", his voice is hysterical and far away from classy.

Blaine looks at him and then turns his head back to the computer. In a quick move, he closes the opened file and goes to the desktop of the computer. He clicks on the archive and erases it, then goes to the computer's trash can to delete it from there as well.

When he is done, he smiles proudly of himself and looks again at his beloved boyfriend – who is still staring at the screen and muttering 'cheating?'.

Blaine takes this moment to put his arms around Kurt and presses him against his body. He kisses his jugular and lets his own head rest in Kurt's shoulders, breathing his scent.

"Kurt, I would never, ever cheat on you."

When Kurt doesn't answer, he presses his lips against the boy's cheek.

"You are the most adorable, wonderful, amazing, utterly brilliant guy I've ever met. And the best I haven't as well! There is no one who could ever compare to you. No one. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Kurt's eyes are closed and Blaine takes this moment to seal their lips together.

Judging by Kurt's vivacity, Blaine thinks he might have got the message.

**Author's Note:**

> what?


End file.
